Fairytale Gone Wrong
by Frozen Sanctuary
Summary: Dark and Krad wake up in a medieval world where they were mistaken for the king and queen, respectively. So now, it's up to Daisuke and Satoshi to help them from the real world. DK, SatDai always. Humor, minimal angst and romance.
1. I: King Kira and Queen Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, and this goes for the rest of the story.

AN: I decided to start a new story. I might abandon or continue this, depending on the reviews. The game doesn't apply here, but I won't continue if I don't get at least two reviews.

Title: Fairytale Gone Wrong

Rating: K+ for mild violence

Pairings: DarkxKrad, SatDai

* * *

Purple eyes fluttered open, and Dark inwardly groaned. He touched his head tentatively. It hurt a lot, but it seemed to be more of a migraine than the effect of a physical blow. He turned over to his side, his purple hair messy and falling all over his face. He hit something warm on his right and time froze for about five seconds. Golden eyes blinked at him, unsure for a moment or two. Dark screamed and sat up with a jolt. He scrambled away from the golden haired hunter. The hunter sat up slowly and put a hand to his head.

"Quiet, you moron." The blond snapped in his silky voice. "My head hurts too much."

Dark knew his head certainly didn't. Instinct told him to get as far away from the blond as possible. Taking advantage of the situation, he attempted to call Wiz. When the familiar didn't come, he felt his stomach knot itself. "That can't be a good sign."

"Just shut up." Krad muttered, still trying to ignore his migraine unsuccessfully.

Dark frowned and concentrated. Finally, black wings burst from his back and he spread them out, displaying them. He was intent on leaving, before things escalated into a fight. But before that…He surveyed his surroundings. They were in a…village. A village square, to be more precise. It was amazing that nobody came running when Dark screamed. The village was quite…medieval of sorts. Suddenly, he saw somebody come out of his house. He flew up, expecting the angel to follow suit. No such thing. Krad was still too fazed by his migraine to notice that someone was coming. Dark frowned. Well, perhaps it was better for them to find Krad, that way the homicidal angel would be locked up somewhere he couldn't hurt anyone. But forget about the blond, he needed to find somebody who would help him! Where was he? Why was he here? His wings flapped furiously, heading towards a random direction he followed on a gut feeling. He paused over a well, and landed. Staring at the water inside the well, he touched the water. Daisuke appeared there. Shocked, he called to the reflection.

"Daisuke!"

xxxxxx

Daisuke was talking with Satoshi on the phone when he thought he heard somebody call. He turned around, hoping to see Dark. No such luck. He sighed audibly.

"You're thinking about Dark again, aren't you? Niwa-kun, it's been a year already. Don't you think…"

"I know, I know. But I just…I miss him. You must be happy without Krad." Daisuke continued.

"No…Not really. It feels so…empty without him. So silent and everything." Satoshi replied after an awkward silence.

He heard it again, Dark's voice calling him. He looked around and took a deep breath. "Dark?"

"Really, Niwa-kun, your little delusion should stop. It's not healthy for you." Satoshi's voice came from the phone.

"Daisuke, help me! I don't know where I am, and I woke up next to Krad! In the middle of a medieval village's town square!" Dark yelled.

"What? How am I supposed to help you?"

"I don't know! Just find a damn way to get me out of here!"

"What about Krad?" Daisuke asked. "You said you woke up next to him."

"Oh yeah, I flew away when the townspeople came and I think I left him behind."

"WHAT?!"

"Dai….I'll go look for him if you want me to. Just get me - us - out of here!"

"All right, so where were you again?"

This time, there was no reply. Daisuke was now thoroughly confused.

"Niwa? Are you there?" Satoshi was still on the phone.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I thought I heard Dark. He said he was in a medieval village and that he woke up next to Krad. He had no idea how he got there, and he wants help." Daisuke replied. "I think my imagination…"

"He woke up where?" Satoshi's voice was tense.

"In a medieval village."

"Niwa…I don't think you heard your imagination. Could you come over? I have something I need to show you."

"Um… Okay."

xxxxxx

Dark looked around nervously. Daisuke's reflection had disappeared when a spider fell into the water. He had taken the bug out and killed it, but the reflection was gone. All he could do now was to wait for another chance to talk with his former tamer. He looked around once more, afraid. He needed a place to stay…even if it was just for the night. A little boy approached him and touched his wings.

"Hello, are you an angel?" The little boy asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I suppose so." Dark replied absent-mindedly.

"Did you know that they found the queen, just a while ago?" The little boy said excitedly. "Definitely, there would be a feast to celebrate it. Of course, her majesty might be sad to know that the king had disappeared. But maybe she knows where he is. I wonder what she looks like. They say she's really pretty." The little boy whispered. "My big brother plans on courting her if the King doesn't come back. Shh... It's a secret." The boy put a finger to his lips.

"Really? That's great." Dark replied, snapping out of his little world._ Is this queen really as pretty as she's cracked up to be? It wouldn't hurt to…make friends with her. _"Hey, could you tell me where I can stay for the night? I really don't have anywhere to go."

"I'm sure big brother won't mind if you stay with us for a while." The boy shrugged, and headed towards his home. He opened the door, with Dark behind him. An older version of him appeared. "Pete? Where have you been?" The older boy demanded.

"It's okay, I was just talking to this angel outside." Pete replied, smiling. He gestured at Dark. "He thinks it's great that you thought about courting the queen."

At this, the older boy grinned. "So you don't think it's a bit…vulgar?"

"No, of course not. But if she catches my eye…" Dark smirked.

The brothers had the same mahogany eyes, and the older brother's twinkled while the younger one's seemed confused.

"Yeah, well you're welcome to try. My name's Greg."

"Dark." The kaitou replied, running a hand through his hair.

"You're one of noble blood, aren't you? What happened?" Greg asked.

"Noble blood? I wish." Dark snorted. "What makes you think that?"

"Your hair…Commoners here only have black hair or brown hair. Since your hair is purple, you have to have noble blood. Are you a…illegitimate child?"

Dark was startled. "No! I don't have a trace of noble blood in me."

"Well, our mom went with the other women to see the queen and wish her well." Greg sighed, "So you're welcome to stay."

"Great!" Dark exclaimed.

Pete showed Dark to the guest room, where the Kaitou plopped and almost immediately fell asleep. The next morning, he woke up earlier than the rest, wondering what happened to Krad. All night, dreams of the blond being tortured kept him awake and disturbed. He cautiously walked outside, but was almost trampled by a man on a horse.

"Watch it!" The man on the horse yelled. Then, his eyes widened at the sight of Dark. He got down from the horse and got on his knees. "I'm so sorry, Kira-sama."

"My name is Dark." Dark replied, confused. "Who's this Kira?"

The man froze, shocked. "You…You suffer the same affliction as Rin-sama?"

"Who's Rin?" Dark was confused to the point of no return.

Greg came outside at this point, and saw the man kneeling to Dark. He looked at the knight, confused, then bowed a bit. The man glared at Greg.

"I may be a knight, but you're not showing respect for Kira-sama." The man spat.

At this, Greg visibly paled. He got down on his knees and grabbed onto Dark's foot. "FORGIVE ME! I beg you, forgive me." Greg sobbed. "I never meant to steal her majesty Rin from you!"

Dark frowned. "Who the hell is Rin? Also, I'm not Kira, I'm Dark."

"Hurry, we have to get him to the palace! Perhaps when they see each other again, they'll remember!" Greg and the knight placed Dark on the horse and lead it all the way to the palace. Dark was surprised at how quickly they got there._ I shouldn't be here…But it wouldn't hurt to see who this Rin girl is. After all, if she's pretty, I could get used to playing the king._

In a minute or two, his clothes were changed into nice, black ones. Except these were better, Dark thought. He smiled at his black clothes and strolled with guards who were supposed to protect him towards the throne room, where Rin was supposed to be kept. As he entered, he heard an all-too familiar voice screaming protest after protest.

"I'M A GUY!! I WON'T WEAR THAT DRESS! THOSE WHITE CLOTHES I PICKED OUT WERE FINE!"

"But your majesty, perhaps you would like something more lady-like." A voice chided softly.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M A GUY!"

"Yes, you are. But nevertheless, you are the queen."

"HOW CAN A MAN BE THE QUEEN?"

"You married the king."

"I DID NOT!!" Suddenly, the blond stopped shouting at her attendant and turned to Dark. Dark admired her, despite her resemblance to Krad. She really was pretty, he thought. Her hair was done in a stylish bun, and a white flower adorned the bun. She had very little make up, so that it was barely there. Dark didn't fail to notice that the eyes of all men were trained on her. They tried to hide it, sure, but it was quite obvious by the way they had to tear their gaze from her. But after a while, their gaze returned to her.

"Hello." Dark greeted warmly.

For a moment, everything was quiet as everybody watched the reunion of their supposed king and queen. What happened next nobody expected.

"You bastard! You left me there!!" The queen lunged at Dark, and Dark opened his arms to welcome her. He didn't know when or why the former king left her, but he must have been a nutcase. She tackled him and the wind got knocked out of Dark. _Boy, she hits hard._

He sat up and saw that the queen's hair had gotten undone during her little stunt. The guards didn't meddle in quarrels between the king and queen. He golden hair now flowed freely behind her. He still thought she was pretty. She looked annoyed and ever so pissed.

"You don't recognize me, do you, you moron?" She asked.

"Of course I do. You're Rin, my wife, my gorgeous and hot queen." Dark said happily, although he was still trying to recover from her blow.

At this, the blond seemed flustered, but it disappeared and an ineffable look passed her face. "Get my clip, the one you took from me to do my hair in this bun." Rin called to her attendant.

"A…All right." The attendant picked something from a box and handed it over to the queen. She pulled her hair back and rubbed the make-up from her face. Dark's eyes widened in shock.

"KRAD?!"

"Well, they call each other weird nicknames, but at least they recognize each other." A guard whispered to another.

"Yes, I'm Krad, your gorgeous and hot queen." Krad mocked huffily.


	2. II: The Biggest Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, and this goes for the rest of the story.

AN: Thank you sooo much for reviewing. Also, warning for this goes up. There are some…implications.

**Review Reply Center:**

**L is for Loser:** Thanks! As you can see, people reviewed, so I'm continuing.

**Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder**: Do I still get a cookie for updating today?

**Jjwitdaheydiddydiddy:** Thank you. It gets better then, if you like Krad in girl clothes.

**Crizzy-chan:** Thank you, but I don't think it's really that good. I think it's your average fanfic.

**Stormshadow13:** Thank you. Also, are you sure they just THINK Krad is a girl? (laughs evilly)

* * *

"Your highness, you have to have an attendant with you when you take a bath." The woman reasoned.

"Why? I'm a grown man, perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Krad snapped.

"Ah, yes, but what if something bad happened to you while you're in the bathroom ALONE?" The woman reasoned.

"Look, Sakura, I'll be fine." Krad said, peeved.

Dark passed by at this moment. "Hey, what's going on?"

Well… It was Krad's habit to take a bath every night before going to sleep, as it was Satoshi's. The habit had rubbed off on him. Now, his ever-loyal attendant Sakura refuses to let him bath alone.

Dark, upon hearing the case, passed his judgment. "Well, Sakura-chan, it's wrong for you to go in with Krad, because you're a girl and he's a guy." Dark began.

"See?" Krad was about to head inside the bathroom when Dark continued.

"Hang on, Sakura has a point. So…Since I am your husband and a guy as well, I'll be there with you in the bath." Dark said.

Krad glared at Dark. "NO!"

"Aw, Kraddie, please?" Dark pouted and gave Krad puppy-dog eyes.

"No, I want to bathe alone!" Krad yelled, resembling a child throwing a tantrum.

"Sheesh, why is it so damn important that you be alone? You don't want to be with a guy, but you don't want to be with a girl either." Dark complained.

"It's called PRIVACY, Dark." Krad growled.

"Your pick, Sakura or me." Dark put it bluntly.

Krad was fuming, and Dark was sure that he would be chosen. To his shock, Krad grabbed Sakura's arm and went inside the bathroom. The door slammed loudly, and Dark stood there, stunned. He began banging on the door.

"KRAD!! What the hell are you doing alone in a bathroom, with a pretty girl?" Dark yelled. He began to pace when Krad didn't reply. He bit his thumbnail.

Maybe he should have allowed Krad to go in by himself. After all, Krad was a guy, no matter how feminine he looked. A girl and a boy alone in the bathroom… He shook his head. No…Krad wasn't perverted, was he? Well, Krad was pretty, and no woman in her right mind would refuse him. He shouted, frustration evident in his face.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

**- I don't own DN Angel. -**

Meanwhile, Daisuke was washing his face in Hiwatari's bathroom. He had stayed there until Satoshi could find his portrait, the one he assumed caused Dark and Krad to end up in that parallel universe. As he passed the bathtub, full of water, he thought he glimpsed Dark pacing. He ran to the water.

"Dark?" He whispered.

Dark screamed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. Daisuke tried again, a little louder this time.

"Dark?" Daisuke called.

Dark looked around. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke was beyond happy. "DARK!! I think Hiwatari-kun knows why you guys are stuck in there."

"Yeah, yeah, get us out as soon as possible. What is taking that guy so long?" Dark muttered, looking down, as if he were talking to the floor. Daisuke frowned. Was Dark biting his nail? That never happened before.

"Dark, what's going on?" Daisuke was confused.

"Oh, nothing. Except they think I'm king and that Krad's queen. Well, I'm not complaining, but Krad is taking an awful long time in the bathroom."

"Well, maybe he's taking a bath."

"Yeah, did I mention there's a female attendant in there with him?" Dark replied softly.

"W-WH-WHAT?!" Somebody else spluttered.

Dark looked around. "Dai, who was that?"

"Ah, Hiwatari-kun!"

"Krad is in a bathroom with a FEMALE attendant?" Satoshi all but fainted.

"So you guys finally moved in together? Well, seems I was right." Dark concluded.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi, and then back at the water. But Dark was gone. "Dark?" Daisuke touched the water, again and again. "Dark?!"

"You've lost the connection." Satoshi said. "I can't believe… Ugh, never mind. Look at this. I painted it about an hour before our conversation on the phone a while ago."

Daisuke examined the painting. There was Krad and Dark, as ruling monarchs.

"I think…I think they're stuck in the world of this painting." Satoshi said, sighing.

"Why don't you just paint it over, then?"

"Because we might wipe Dark and Krad from existence." Satoshi answered.

"Oh…Darn."

**-I don't own DN Angel-**

Dark once more, pounded on the door. "KRAAAAAAD!! You are married to me here, you hear me? MARRIED!! No cheating allowed!!" Dark yelled.

Finally, after thirty more minutes, Krad came out with Sakura. Thankfully, Sakura didn't look the least bit ruffled. But they had more than enough time to clean up…Dark's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell were you yelling for? I'm no pervert." Krad was scowling. He headed over to their room.

"You…Nothing happened, right?" Dark was twitching as he asked Sakura.

"Saa…Who knows?" Sakura replied mischievously. "Your highness, wait for me!" Sakura ran after Krad. Dark twitched even more.

"Subjects…aren't allowed to lie to their rulers, are they?" He sighed and followed the pair, only to find that he was locked out. "DAMMIT! You guys better not be doing something in there!" Dark screamed.

Wait a minute, he was the Phantom Thief. What was he doing, out here? All he needed to do was wait for Sakura to come out and for Krad to fall asleep…Then he could pick the lock and get inside. Sure enough, after an hour or so, Sakura left. He immediately zoomed in, picked the lock and got inside. He saw Krad sleeping on the bed._ So pretty…_

Grinning, Dark climbed into bed with Krad. Soon, he was asleep.

The next morning, he woke up, his arm draped across a woman. He pulled her closer, snuggling to her back. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. Wait a minute…He slept beside Krad last night! So…His eyes narrowed, but gold covered his vision. He pushed away Krad's golden hair. Hold on, how did he know this was a woman? Because it didn't have a flat chest, he reasoned with himself. Men had flat chests. He sat up and looked at Krad. Hmm…Krad was wearing loose clothes. He always did. His face turned into a funny expression when realization dawned on him. _**Krad is a girl.**_

He shook his head wildly. But he – she – managed to cover it up so well…Not one slip up. Dark's eyes were still wide. He should really get used to the fact that Krad was a girl. He fell back on the bed and pulled the hunter closer to him. It still freaked him out that Krad would pretend to be a guy, but…Who cared? She was beautiful, she was his wife. Still...300 damned years...He should have noticed something. He was just about to doze off again when a piercing shriek filled the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Dark winced. How in the world did Krad manage to have a light, silky, tenor voice anyway? She sounded like an alto right now… Also, he assumed that he had less than five minutes to live. Krad fumbled for something on the bedside stand and pushed Dark off the bed. Dark sat up, rubbing his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled. "Get out!!"

See? She sounded like a boy.

Dark yawned and crawled back into the bed. "It doesn't matter, right Krad? Now that I know your little secret."

"Secret? What secret?" She kept calm, her emotionless face back on.

"You're a girl. I woke up with an arm draped around you." Dark explained, trying to doze off again.

"Ohayo, Rin-sama." Sakura entered, then blinked. She glowered at Dark. "What are you doing in Rin-sama's room?"

"I slept here last night. I snuck in when you left." Dark sat up, convinced that he wouldn't be able to sleep at this rate.

"Rin-sama…" Sakura looked at Krad sadly.

Krad ran a hand through her hair. "I suppose he would have found out eventually." She sighed. She passed a hand through her neck, and her voice sounded female once more.

"I see. Magic explains your voice. But that doesn't explain why you pretend to be a boy." Dark replied, frowning.

"I don't need to explain anything to you." Krad replied coldly, sitting up. "Sakura-san, could you bring that coffee over here?"

"Hai, Rin-sama."

"That was why you wanted to be alone in the bathroom." Dark mused. "Did the Hikaris know?"

"Of course not." Krad snapped. "Only the one who made us…Only he knew." She added softly, sipping her coffee.

"Yet I never knew. So you really are my exact opposite."

Krad ignored Dark.

"So, will things be different now?" Dark asked, getting up to change.

"Don't bet on it, Dark Mousy." She hissed. She pulled out a feather and Dark ran out of the room hurriedly. "DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK INSIDE!!"

Dark headed over to another room, hiding._ Krad…Krad's a girl. A girl almost beat me hundreds of times. A girl…Hmm…I'm king. Which means I could order even the queen around. Which means I could put Krad in a dress…and she couldn't do a thing about it. _Dark smirked mischievously. Maybe this situation wasn't THAT bad.

* * *

AN: I require two more reviews to continue.


	3. III: Mistress

AN: Sorry for the long time it took for me to update. I was busy. I'll try to update more often now. Not much humor in this chapter, either.

**Review reply center:**

**L is for Loser: **Nope, he doesn't know. As Krad mentioned, only their creator knew. Also, I don't plan on making Satoshi a girl, although that WOULD be funny. I can imagine the look on all his female classmates' faces. XD

**DeadRat309: **Of course Dark is jealous. (wink) He always struck me as possessive, although not half as possessive as Krad. You know, possessive in his own special way.

**Peppymint: **I thought I was the only one who minded the frock Krad wore. Glad to know someone else noticed.

**Stormshadow13: **Oh Sato would think…He would think a lot about it. (smiles evilly)

**Suishou Haruka: **True, true. She isn't exactly Krad, yet she is him at the same time. I can understand why you won't like her.

**Crizzy-chan: **Yep, I do too. I catch myself typing him instead of her at times.

* * *

Dark was in a sour mood. No, sour mood just didn't cover it. What had gone wrong? Well, everything was going great until he realized that Krad wouldn't wear a dress no matter what he said. She thought he was very perverted as well when he suggested they go swimming in the lake last night, and accused him of only wanting to see her in a swimsuit. Which really was a false accusation…to an extent. So he decided to sneak out of the palace and hang out around the village…with a few village girls. They always flocked to him. In fact, here was one right now. She approached, bringing a heavy pail of water.

"Can I help you with that?" Dark asked politely.

She blushed scarlet. "No need, my lord. I can handle it." She bowed a bit, and the pail swayed.

"It's okay, really." Dark grinned at her and gently pried the pail away. He nearly groaned. It was seriously heavy.

"Well, I'm going home so if you'd kindly follow…" She murmured, keeping her head down to cover her blush.

Dark followed her. So it had been like this for an entire week: he went out at morning and returned late at night to the bedroom he shared with Krad. It was really no fun at all, being stuck in the palace. Yeah, he was pampered, but nobody dared flirt with him. Not with _her _around. He gritted his teeth and went inside the small house.

"Neat little place." He commented. It really reminded him of the Niwa household.

"I'm sorry, you must be used to more luxuries." She apologized a lot.

"Hey, don't keep apologizing." He saw a dress on the table, with some sewing materials beside it. "Is that your dress for the upcoming dance?" He asked her.

The dance to celebrate the return of "Rin" and "Kira" was about two days hence. So, Dark naturally assumed that everybody was getting ready.

"Oh yes. I…It used to be my mother's. I decided to mend it." She seemed really embarrassed.

"It's pretty." Dark commented out loud. He eyed her. She was really a cute girl. "Do you have a date?"

"A-Are you asking me to the dance?"

"Yeah." Dark said, forgetting that he was married to Krad.

"I…I…All right then." She was so red that a tomato paled in comparison to her.

"Great! I'll see you then. Bye."

Dark hurried back to the palace. Sure, he'd be going back early. But who cares? He has found a pretty girl named…what? He slapped himself on the forehead mentally. What kind of idiot asked a girl out without knowing her name? Heck, she didn't know his either. He bit his lip. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was about to return to the village to ask her name when he noticed Krad, lying down in the gardens, nose buried in a book. It hit him again, a bit more sudden this time. He was married. How in the world could he ask another girl to the ball? The ball was in their honor too. Great, now he was waist-deep in trouble.

_But hell, it's not as if I see Krad as a girl_. He – she – hardly changed. She still acted like a guy. He might as well take a REAL girl to the dance. He hurried back to the village without sparing another thought about his wife.

**I don't own DN Angel. –**

Risa Harada smiled. She had ensnared the king, and he doesn't even realize that he liked her. Hell, he doesn't even know that she knew he was the king. She wiped her forehead and continued sewing. Somebody knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." She called.

Kira came in. "Uhm…I realized that I forgot to ask your name."

She giggled. "Risa, Risa Harada."

"Oh…I'm Dark." He grinned at her.

"Dark? But you look an awful lot like King Kira."

"Yeah everybody here calls me that. But I would really appreciate it if you could just call me Dark."

"Okay…Dark."

"I'll see you then, huh?"

Risa nodded enthusiastically, and Dark left. See? He really liked her. Risa looked at herself in the mirror. This must mean that she was prettier than the queen. She smirked.

**- I don't own DN Angel. -**

Krad was not deaf. She heard the rumors that spread like wildfire. Dark had a mistress. Dark was taking the mistress to the ball. That's right, she wasn't pretty enough for Dark. But it wasn't like she cared. Of course not. Why would she? She hated him. He was her prey. Her toy, that's what. She put down her book and sighed. Today was the day. Today is the day of their ball. Sometimes, Dark could be totally tactless.

"Rin-sama, are you thinking about Kira-sama's little slut?" Sakura asked.

They were in the library, and Sakura had turned out to be more than a servant. Eventually, Krad had learned to see her as a friend.

"She's probably not a slut, Sakura. Also, stop calling me Rin. Call me Krad."

"But Rin is a more appropriate name for a girl." Sakura protested.

"Krad."

"All right…Krad-sama. Krad-sama, why in the world did you not tell anybody you were a girl? Also, why insist on wearing men's clothes?" Sakura asked.

Krad kept quiet.

"I'm sorry, I have crossed the line."

"No, it's nothing like that. I'd just rather…I'd rather not tell anyone."

"Oh…all right." Sakura nodded. "But would you like to get ready?"

"Sakura, it's still early in the afternoon."

"So? I want you to make Kira-sama sorry that he even looked at that little mistress of his. I know how you can't sleep until he arrives either." Sakura added, as if implying Krad liked Dark.

"I don't like him that way. I like him as an owner likes a toy."

"That's harsh, Rin-sama."

"…"

"So, do you want to get ready?"

"It's not as if I have anything better to do."

Sakura grinned. Oh yes…Dark was going to be very sorry and very jealous. She was going to make sure all the men's eyes were trained on Krad. She was going to make Krad flaunt her figure and beauty. Dark was going to realize what he gave up for some commoner.

* * *


	4. IV: Insults, Nightmares and Hysteria

**Review Reply Center:**

**Peppymint: **I'm leaning more on Dark being jealous. I mean, Krad SHOULD be used to seeing Dark being mauled by fangirls. Dark though, hasn't seen Krad's fangirls/fanguys just yet.

**Stormshadow13: **Nope, Risa is not going to die soon. Also, I don't have finals. I was busy with a family reunion thing I had to attend. If you have finals, then break a leg (not literally).

**Crizzy-chan: **Nope. In fact, I don't know who Sakura Haruno is. It's just a coincidence.

**DeadRat309: **Somewhat. She should look older and more sophisticated now, as well as more medieval.

**L is for Loser: **Oh yeah. I'm excited for that too!

* * *

Dark was having a great time at the ball, except for the fact that everyone kept giving him this look. What was this look? Some of them looked along the lines of what-the-hell-are-you-doing-with-another-woman?-This-is-a-party-for-you-and-your-wife!, while others looked more sinister, something like that-blond-will-be-mine-by-the-end-of-tonight. Dark glared at whoever gave him the second, and ignored those who gave him the first. He looked around, his arm wrapped around Risa Harada's waist. He smiled to himself. Risa may have been annoying before, but now…She was a perfect lady. Was this really the same Risa Harada from before, or a figment of someone's imagination?

"Dark-sama?" Risa asked softly.

"What?" Dark continued to look around, searching.

"What are you looking for?" Risa blurted out.

"Krad." Dark said it before he even realized it. He caught himself. Wait…why was he looking for Krad? It wasn't long before he realized he was worried about her. He motioned over a guard.

"Yes, Kira-sama?"

"Do you know where Krad, I mean Rin, is?" Dark asked._ Why the hell am I looking for her? I'm looking for trouble._

"Probably too embarrassed to come, thanks to your little slut." The soldier muttered.

"What did you say?" Dark had heard the words come out of the soldier's mouth, but luckily, Risa didn't. "Y-You knew beforehand that…" Dark stared with mouth wide open.

The soldier fought hard not to snort. "My lord, everyone in the kingdom knew."

Dark gulped. Suddenly, he didn't feel very comfortable in his clothes. Then a murmur went over the crowd, and more looks were thrown at Risa.

"She's gorgeous. Look at his little mistress. She can't ever hope to compare." One whispered.

"Well, that goddess of a wife of his is up for grabs now." Another shot back.

Dark made his way to the front. There he saw what all the fuss was about. Coming down the grand staircase accompanied by Sakura was Krad. She wore a beautiful white dress that showed off her figure. It had the faintest bluish hue to it, and fell to the floor. It didn't trail behind her, though. After all, it wasn't a wedding dress. Her hair was done up again, braided then put into a bun, with her long bangs still refusing to be held back. They fell in front of her face, as always. Dark's jaw dropped. THAT was Krad. She smiled at the many men who held out a hand for her to hold as she came down the stairs. Dark cleared his throat loudly, and the hands withdrew. All but one anyway. The men muttered something about cheating.

Dark glared at the man who still held his hand out for Krad to take. It was the captain of the guard. Okay, now Dark was seriously pissed. Krad took his hand with a small smile playing on her lips. It wasn't the murderous smile either. It was a genuine one._ She never smiled at me like that…_

**-I don't own DN Angel.-**

Sakura felt immensely proud of her work. Her Rin-sama looked priceless, fragile and divine. Who ever knew that Rin could retract her wings when needed be? She smirked as she saw Dark, wearing a silk white button up shirt with a coat and ruffles. He was with his little mistress was here, as expected. She wore a plain dress, and although not ugly, couldn't compare to Krad.

Risa Harada though, was furious to the point of explosion. Why wasn't Krad even ashamed? She now felt so plain. She approached Krad and smiled ever so sweetly, Dark's hand still wrapped around her waist. The dumbstruck idiot had forgotten to take it away.

"I see you have no escort, Rin-sama." Risa began venomously.

"That's because you had none, and my husband pitied you enough to leave me for you. I'm sure he knew plenty of men would love to come to my aid, while none would for you." Krad replied nonchalantly.

"He never pitied me!" Risa almost yelled. "In fact, he came to me, because he thinks you're not what a lady should be! He thinks you're a b!" (Forgive the language)

The entire room went into stunned silence. Krad still had an emotionless face to everyone but Dark, he had seen the smile waver the slightest bit. All eyes turned to the object being fought over: Dark.

"I NEVER said that, Risa. Also, don't you think you're the one being a…?" Dark began. He had years of experience smooth talking his way out of things, but something told him this wouldn't be easy.

"Yeah, you'd love to save your butt now that you've begun to appreciate the fact that you're wife is pretty." Somebody snorted.

Such disrespect…Dark thought. But as long as he couldn't tell who it was, there was no punishment.

Krad felt her hand being squeezed and saw the captain of the guard, flashing her a be-strong smile. She took a deep breath and turned to Dark and Risa.

"Dark, if you thought that…If you thought that, then don't you think it'd be much easier to just have one of us pack up and leave?" Krad said calmly, her voice still honeyed.

"I never thought that." _Okay, that's a lie. But who the hell cares?_

"You'd be much happier with Risa, after all." Krad continued, ignoring Dark's last statement. She approached Dark, letting go of the guard's hand.

"No, trust me, I won't." Dark replied desperately.

"Of course…You'll miss this." Krad kissed Dark…not on the cheeks, but smack dab on the lips. Sakura and Dark were both stunned. To everyone else, it should have been normal behavior.

Risa was utterly furious. She was being humiliated, even if it was unintentionally. "YOU'RE ALL BASTARDS!!" She shrieked.

"Are we?" Krad replied, pulling away from Dark with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Especially you." Risa's eyes were narrowed.

Dark was too much in a daze to pay attention.

"Well, have a good night." Krad called while Risa walked away.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!

"Oh…Oops. I think I stepped on your dress." Krad said.

Risa desperately attempted to cover herself, and her boxers that had hearts and bears stitched on them. Blushing hard, she ran.

"Wait, don't you want help covering that up?" Krad called.

Too late, Risa was gone. Krad avoided Dark for the rest of the night, and everything went somewhat smoothly. Finally, it ended and Dark approached the bedroom he shared with Krad. She was already in a loose shirt and shorts.

"What the hell do you want?" Krad snapped.

"This is my bedroom too, you know." Dark began. "Look, I appreciated you saving the day by kissing me…"

"I'm sure you did. Anything else?" Krad replied curtly.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Risa."

"But your plan worked, didn't it? I got insulted."

"No, I never meant to…"

"Go away." She said softly.

"No, I'm staying in this room."

"Fine, I'll go." She stood up and called for Sakura, who immediately prepared another room. Krad began to pick up her clothes.

"No, I mean I'm staying with you!" Dark called desperately.

Krad glared at him, and Dark was shocked to see…tears?! "I hate you, and I hope you remember that I'm still the hunter…I WILL kill you Dark Mousy, as soon as things return to normal."

She left, Sakura waiting at the door.

"She was crying." Dark said softly, lying down. He pulled Krad's pillow closer. It smelled like her, and it would have to do until she cooled off enough to allow him to come near her again.

He woke up in the middle of the night, to someone muttering something. Usually the castle was deathly silent, and his trained ears couldn't help but notice. He couldn't go back to sleep, so he decided to approach the source of the noise. It was a guest room, and he realized that Krad was probably in there. It turned to into panicked sobs, begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry! I…I didn't choose to be this way! No, please don't hurt me!! I'll do whatever you say, Hikari-sama!"

Dark entered the room softly. Krad was there, of course. She was curled up like a little child, still crying in her sleep.

"I'm sorry I gave in! I…I couldn't help it! N-no! Of course not! NO!! Stop, Hikari-sama!"

"Krad?" Dark began.

"NO!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

He was taken aback, but remembered that she was in a dream. "Krad!" He said, a little more firmly this time.

"I will do anything, Hikari-sama, but no…Please….I'm sorry I can't be like him! I'm sorry I'm a girl."

"KRAD!!" At this point, Dark was trying to shake Krad out of her nightmare.

Krad's feline eyes snapped open, and she blinked at Dark's violet orbs. She looked away after a while. "Go away." She repeated herself.

"Krad…I heard…"

"Just leave me alone." She pulled away and sat far away from Dark.

"Krad, who was in your dream?"

"Nobody." She replied, trying to sound spiteful.

_She just can't pull it off. Goes to show how frightened she was. _Dark was tired, so he picked her up.

"WHAT?! PUT ME DOWN, THIEF!! Put me down OR I'LL…"

"You'll what?" Dark demanded. "You're too frightened to even sound homicidal." He went out of the room.

"Fine, put me down and I promise I'll follow."

Dark gave her a sour look. "Forgive me for not trusting your word."  
She glared at him and thrashed trying to get out of his grip as he led them outside. "Where are you taking me?" She was beginning to get hysterical.

He was leading them to a secluded place.

"DARK!! NO, LET ME GO!! DON'T…STAY AWAY FROM ME!! LET ME GO, I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU-!!" Krad was crying again.

He ignored her, she was obviously still feeling the effects of her nightmare. She was thrashing in his arms, and it was annoying him though.

"Relax, we're only out here to go stargazing." He put her down and pointed to the sky.

She was breathing heavily, and fear was in those beautiful eyes of hers. "Oh…Okay." She was still cautious though, and felt something crawl up her leg. She screamed. "GAAAAH!!" She thrashed wildly again, until the worm flew off her.

"Krad. It's just a worm."  
"I know. They're all slimy and…" She shivered.

"You're scared of worms. The great hunter – err…huntress – is scared of worms?" Dark began to laugh.

"So?" Krad was scowling by now.

"Nothing. It's just so…" Dark laughed again.

"Hmph."

"So, why were you so frightened of me and of that guy in your dream?" Dark asked casually.

"How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything."

"Gods help me." She groaned. "Do you understand?"

"I don't understand at all."

"Then I don't intend to tell you." Krad stood up and headed over to the lake and stared at the cool reflection when suddenly...

"SATOSHI-SAMA!!"

**-I don't own DN Angel.-**

Satoshi was taking a midnight trip to the bathroom. He had just flushed the toilet when Krad's face appeared in it.

"SATOSHI-SAMA!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled.

"Satoshi-sama, I'm trapped in a medieval world with that imbecile Dark -!"  
"I'm not an imbecile, and I've already told him." Dark came in view, his arm on Krad's shoulder.

"Stay away from me, you pervert!"

"Krad, tell me one thing." Satoshi jumped at the chance to find out the truth about Krad.

"Anything, Satoshi-sama."

"Are you…really a girl?" Satoshi asked.

"Uh…" Krad glared at Dark.

He smiled at kissed her cheek. She angrily pushed him away and wiped her cheek.

"Is that a yes? I've been living with a girl in my body the entire time, and I didn't know." Satoshi mused calmly, but shakily.

"I'm sorry, Satoshi-sama. I know I have disappointed the entire Hikari clan." She hung her head down, and Satoshi gave her a funny look.

"How?"

"I'm a girl. I'm not a boy, unlike that thief." She looked away sadly.

"Krad, how would that matter?"

"He…He…" She clamped her eyes shut and put her hands over her ears.

"Never mind." Suddenly, Dark approached her, and she panicked. She pushed him into the water and scrambled far away.

That ended the connection.

**-I don't own DN Angel.-**

Dark came out of the water dripping wet. "KRAD!!" He yelled, running after the blond and tackling her to the ground.

"NOOOO!! Please, let me go!! Let me go!!" She yelled, she thrashed. She was hysterical, and Dark had her pinned to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He slapped her.

"Get off me." She was crying hard.

"What's wrong with you?! You're not the same hunter that I knew!" He shook her hard again.

"Get off me!! PLEEEEASE, DARK!!"

"Fine." Dark got off, but he still held her tight, so that she wouldn't run. It was the right decision, as she tried to run off immediately.

"Krad, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're lying!" She cried again.

He yanked her near. "Tell me what happened before."

"No." She whispered softly.

"Fine." He pulled her into a hug, and she was so surprised. "I'll just stay with you until you calm down."

"You're going to try something." She accused weakly.

"I swear I won't."

Dark was wet, and he was lucky it was summer or he would catch a cold.

"You will, you will. You men are like that." She whispered.

He sighed. It was going to be a long night. "Why don't you get a drink or something? It might help."

She nodded numbly.

"Okay."

* * *

AN: Longest chapter yet!! I just felt bad for updating so late the last time. In the next chappie, Krad gets drunk!! (laughs evilly) I just hope that it's not too angsty, or that it doesn't make Krad seem too pathetic. She's just hysterical as of now, thanks to her nightmare.


	5. V: Secrets

**Review Reply Center:**

**Mikol: **You're right. But you'd be hysterical too if you've been what she's been through.

**Stormshadow13: **I wouldn't say I hate technology, but there are times when I'd just love to attack it too. As for what happened in Krad's past, you'd know if you read Crizzy-chan's review.

**Me-myself-and-me: **Thank you! I kinda just wanted to make it harder for Dark to approach Krad.

**Winged Nadeshiko: **Hm, I don't remember that. I'll go read the manga again. I'll never get tired of it…even though it never really ended. XD

**Crizzy-chan: **Sadly, the answer is yes. By the way, are you psychic? You predicted stuff…oO

* * *

The servants weren't happy to tend to Krad and Dark at this hour. Also, Sakura wasn't getting off Dark's case. She was blabbing about how dare Dark just so casually enter her Rin-sama's room in the middle of the night, while she was defenseless. Dark snorted at that. Krad would never be defenseless…even while she's asleep. So right now, they were in what used to be the bedroom they shared…which was now Dark's room. Two empty bottles of wine were lying around on the floor, right beside Dark and Krad, who sat on the expensive carpet.

"It'sh noth fair, ya know." Krad slurred.

Dark blinked. This was the first time he'd seen her drunk, and the first time she'd spoken anything since they began drinking. In fact, she downed alcohol so fast. Dark was still halfway through his third glass, and wasn't even beginning to feel the slightest bit drunk. Krad though…she's finished an entire bottle plus about half of the other one. About four more bottles were there, behind Dark. He told her that they were only allowed two, lest she drink more.

"What's not fair?"

"Whyyyyy should I tell yoush?" She snapped…or tried to snap. She was drunk, she didn't do a good job. "You'rrrrre my worsh fenemy." She answered, slouching.

Dark was sort of hurt by this, heaven knows why. " Why?"

"Stop ashking shtupid quessstions." She hiccupped after saying this.

"What do you mean- ?" Dark caught himself. This was another "stupid" question. "I mean, you can't hate me. I didn't do anything wrong to you. You're the one who keeps trying to kill me."

"Noshing wrong?!" Krad cried. Tears began to flow down her face again. "Whaddya mean noshing wrong? He…He…Becosh I wash a gurl." Krad answered.

Dark was trying his best to not stare at Krad. Even drunk, she was good looking. "He what?"

"Nefer mind." Krad dismissed it yet again.

Dark was getting frustrated. Even a drunk Krad was difficult. "Krad, tell me. What did he do?" He said firmly.

"Heeee…He maaaade me do shings. Hic." Krad replied.

"You mean he…?" Dark looked into Krad's eyes, hoping to get his message through.

"Yesh." She replied bitterly.

Dark paused and leaned back…sort of. So that explained it. She was raped. "But why?" He blurted out. The answer was obvious: she was hot. "I mean, why would you pretend to be a guy now?"

"Becosh of you. Mashter Hikarrrri wanted a male cursh. I gave him one." Krad replied, voice still slurred.

Dark realized that with a little more alcohol, he could get more out of Krad. So opened a new bottle, but felt guilty. He stopped and poured himself more instead.

"You shouldn't have. I like you better as a girl." Dark answered. "So you hate me because you were compared to me?"

"Nooooope." Krad replied gleefully. "I hake you becosh you alwaysh had ignored me for osher gurlsh."

"I didn't know you were a girl. If I did, I would have flirted with you more." Dark blurted out. He covered his mouth. He was taking in too much alcohol, he realized. If he didn't stop, he'd soon blabber things he never meant to say.

"Rrrreaaaaally? I…I shink that…I only hate you cosh I love you." Krad said.

Dark choked. "WHAAAT?"

"Noshing." She tried again to snap. "I youshed to like you. But no more…Ever shince Riksha Harasha. I've hash enough of men…" She slurred.

Dark had heard her though. She liked him…Well, used to anyway.

"Becosh I realished that if you knew I was a gurl, you'd want me for bad reashonsh…like the osher men. That'sh why I tried sho haaard to make you shink I wash a boy." She continued. She took another sip, finishing her glass.

"I-I know you're a girl now! I don't think that." Dark lied.

"Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiight. You youshed Risha forrrr your oooown shelfish reashonsh."

Dark chose to keep silent. Krad was beginning to droop anyway. In a few minutes, she'd succumb and fall asleep.

OoOoOoOo

Krad's eyes fluttered open. She was in their room. Then she froze and tried to get up. She fallen asleep in another room last night. She tried hard to remember what had happened after speaking to her Satoshi-sama. Trying to sit up, she groaned. Her head hurt a lot, and she felt so tired.

"What the hell did I do last…" She saw Dark beside her, asleep.

Then she remembered that Dark had invited her to go drinking. Oh God no…She didn't…Did she? Not bothering to check whether or not she was clothed underneath the blanket, she punched him, hard.

"OW!!" Dark got up, suddenly. He touched the back of his head, the part Krad had punched.

She collapsed back onto the bed. "Moron. You didn't try anything…did you?"

"Of course not." Dark snapped. He couldn't let on that he knew Krad's secrets. She doesn't remember what happened while she was drunk._ Which is a good thing…_

"How much did I drink last night?" Krad asked.

"You were knocked out after the first bottle." Dark lied.

"AN ENTIRE BOTTLE? Lord, what did I tell you?"

"Nothing. As I said, you fell asleep after telling me you hate me." He replied sourly. He got up and went to the bathroom.

For the entire next month, Krad allowed him to sleep on the same bed, but no further. They were friends, but nothing more. This sort of annoyed Dark. Then THAT happened. It began at dinner…Dark had come back after a long day of flirting yet again. He didn't flirt as much though, knowing Krad disapproved. But hey, she didn't like him anymore…right? Even though he was developing a crush on her...not that he'd ever admit it.

When Krad saw the food, she ran away. Maybe it invoked painful memories, Dark thought. Sakura came and told Dark that Krad didn't feel like eating. So he was eating alone. Then a shriek came. Piercing. Loud. Krad.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?? BUT I NEVER EVEN ALLOWED HIM TO TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!!"

A murmur of the doctor followed. Dark decided to listen in.

"THE PRESSURE? YOU THINK BECAUSE OF THE PRESSURE I MIGHT HAVE SLEPT WITH HIM ONE NIGHT??"

The doctor again.

"I WAS DRUNK, BUT I AWOKE FULLY CLOTHED IN THE MORNING!"

Dark was dense. He didn't get what she was yelling about. That is, until another voice cut in.

"DARK!" Daisuke's voice rang out, clear, unmistakable.

"Dai? Where are you?"

"In the bathroom…Wait! Satoshi told me to deliver a message to you."

"Well, spit it out."

"Uh, don't sleep on the same bed with Krad."

"Why not? She's hot." Dark replied, picking on his food.

"Because you'll end up a father."

Dark spat out his food. "Dai, Krad doesn't even allow me to LOOK at her that way."

"Satoshi says that it's all that's required of female artworks. To sleep on the same bed."

"…" Oh damn. "You're on a first name basis with creepy boy?"

"Uh…"

Dark heard a splash of water. Daisuke had done that on purpose. He frowned. Sakura came bounding towards him happily.

"Well, Rin-sama has fainted." Sakura said.

"What's to be happy about if she fainted? Oh, and I need another bed." Dark muttered. Better late than never.

"She was overwhelmed by happiness." Sakura announced.

"Last I heard, she sounded extremely pissed."

"Psh, she just doesn't want to show her real feelings."

"Riiight. Another bed?" Dark reminded.

"Oh? A fight? But Kira-sama, how would you explain to the child why his parents are sleeping on different beds?"

"Child? What child?" Dark asked stupidly, his brain refusing the process the possible meanings.

"All the while I thought you guys were very innocent." Sakura wagged her finger. "Rin-sama is with child!"

"SHE'S WHAAAAAT?!"


	6. VI: Rivalry

**Review Reply Center:**

**Mikol:** Well, Dark IS still a guy, and he COULD be quite dense sometimes.

**Stormshadow13:** XD is supposed to be a smiley face sort of thing. Anyways, Daisuke was a bit late on the warning, true.

**L is for Loser**: Hahaha. A pregnant Satoshi would be so funny.

**Me-myself-and-me:** Yup. Krad being pregnant would mean she'd have to refrain from killing the father of her child.

**Winged Nadeshiko:** Their kid would kick your ass if you annoy/hurt them while flirting with you at the same time.

**Crizzy-chan**: Your review was great, and I understood it perfectly. Also, on the topic of you being psychic, could you possibly predict what gift I'm going to get from my parents this Christmas? (I know it's far away, but I like gifts. Can I help it?)

**Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder:** Welcome back!! I missed the cookies!

* * *

Now, Daisuke was in the bathroom and had splashed the water in the bathtub to evade Dark's question. But Dark's image was still there after he had tried to get rid of it. So he heard the news, and was so shocked he nearly fainted.

"…What?" He whispered weakly.

Dark heard it and looked around. "Daisuke…WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!"

"I-I don't know! I've never been a dad!" Daisuke yelled back.

It was then that Krad came into view, hair covering her eyes. Daisuke thought she was going to cry or something, but then this wasn't a normal girl. She grabbed a vase on table and flung it at Dark, who yelped and dodged it.

"YOU BASTARD!!" She screamed. She made an energy ball and flung it at Dark.

Chaos ensued. Daisuke watched in horror as Dark ran all over the room with Krad flinging attacks at him. The maid, Sakura, seemed to be very panicked and was trying to calm Krad down.

"Dai-chan? What's taking you so long? You're going to be a prune when you come out of there." Emiko called.

"Uhm, coming!" Daisuke lied. When he turned back to the water, the images were gone. He quickly ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone. He had to tell Satoshi.

"DAI-CHAN, YOU'RE NOT A LITTLE BOY ANYMORE! Put some clothes on!"

**-I don't own DN Angel**.-

"Wait, Rin-sama, I mean Krad!! If you kill Dark, your child would be fatherless!" Sakura yelled desperately.

"I DON'T CARE!" Krad replied. " I'll kill myself, and be with the one I love!"

"…You love me?" Dark asked.

Awkward silence ensued, before Krad broke it by grabbing a knife on the table and putting it to her neck.

"Hey, Dark Mousy, you've always wanted to see me dead, right? Well, you will now. I'm leaving you, to join Ryuu-sama." She replied plainly.

Sakura gasped as Krad attempted to plunge the knife into her neck. Dark was on top of her in less than a second. He held the hand with the knife and kept her pinned to the floor.

"Who's Ryuu?" Dark demanded.

Krad's cheeks were tearstained. "Get off me."

"No, you're just going to find another way to kill yourself." Dark replied.

"Isn't that what you've always wanted? For me to die?" Krad replied softly.

Dark paused and was distracted by his thoughts for a moment. She took the chance and pushed him off her and ran to her room. Sakura ran after Krad, but not before apologizing to Dark.

"I'm sorry, Kira-sama. I'm sure it's just a violent mood swing." She scurried off.

Dark sat there, and looked at the mess around him blankly. Well, if these mood swings were going to keep popping up over the next nine months, he swore he was going to die before the fifth month was over. He sighed and headed towards his own room. After about an hour or so, Sakura came knocking.

"You need to find out who Ryuu is, Kira-sama." Sakura told him.

"Why?"

"To be able to beat your rival for Rin-sama's love, of course!" Sakura announced.

"What do you think this is, a soap opera?"

"A what?"

Dark remembered that they were still in medieval times, therefore soap operas didn't exist. He sighed. "Never mind, just leave."

"All right." Sakura replied sadly.

Then Dark heard a voice again.

"Krad? This is Satoshi, and I'm trying to contact you."

"Wrong room, creepy boy." Dark sighed.

"…I suppose you'll just have to pass this message on them, even if you're incompetent."

"HEY! I resent that!"

Satoshi ignored Dark and continued. "Listen, in that painting, there are Hikari spirits. So if you could find one, I'm sure that he or she would be able to tell you how to get out. Use violence if necessary. Also, congratulate Krad for me."

"…There are what here?" Dark replied hoarsely. Great, Krad's long time love was here too?

"My ancestors. Hikari. Good-bye, Dark."

The connection was cut off, and Dark was left to his own thoughts. What were his thoughts? Well, they were summed up in two words: Holy shit. That's how complicated they were.

The next morning…

Krad and Dark, sitting at the breakfast table, having a staring contest. Well, more like glaring than staring, really. Dark didn't know whether or not to tell Krad that her beloved Ryuu-sama might be around. In the end, he decided to pass on part of Satoshi's message.

"Hey, Satoshi says congratulations."

"On what?"

"On your…you know."

"Why congratulate me? He should give me his condolences." Krad replied bitterly. "Sakura won't allow me to get rid of the baby."

Dark didn't tell her that he wanted her to keep it. He merely shrugged.

"She says that the throne needs an heir." She continued. Then Krad had a bright idea. "Hey Dark, isn't that Harada girl here?"

"Who? Risa?"

"Yeah, her. Go get her pregnant."

"…WHAT?"

"Well, technically, it'd still be an heir." Krad began.

"NO." Dark cut her off.

"Why not? She'd allow you to live. Besides, you like her better." Krad sniffed.

_No, I don't. _"…"

"Rin-sama, you have a visitor. One of the nobles." Sakura called.

"Invite him to breakfast with us!" Krad called back.

"What do you do all day anyway?" Dark asked.

"Entertain these peasants and their problems. This is the first time a noble came to see me." Krad replied. "Somebody has to take responsibility, Dark. And since you're such an irresponsible bastard, I was stuck with this job by default."

"…"

When the noble came in, Dark saw a man with silver hair, and crimson eyes like that of Daisuke's. In fact, even though Dark hated to admit it, this guy could compare to him in terms of physical appearance.

"I thought so. So you're here, Krad-chan? As the queen? Even the rumors don't do justice to your beauty." He announced in a honeyed voice, not unlike the one Krad used when she was pretending to be male.

Krad paled visibly and she turned to see the person behind her. Her eyes filled up with tears and she threw herself at him. He welcomed her with open arms too.

"Ryuu-sama!"

Oh boy.


	7. VII: Decisions, decisions, decisions

AN: Thank you to me-myself-and-me, winged nadeshiko, stormshadow13, Suishou Haruka, crizzy-chan and psycho-demyx is hearted, all of whom bothered to review. I would greatly appreciate it if you took the few seconds it took to review. :)

* * *

Well now, this was awkward.

Dark stared on as Ryuu hugged his queen – er, enemy. It definitely wasn't right in any way. He felt like throwing a little tantrum. No, forget the tantrum. The knives on the table seemed sharp enough to kill Ryuu.

He cleared his throat – VERY loudly.

Ryuu glanced at him, but he didn't take his arms off Krad. Krad just acted as if she didn't hear anything – still the same bastard.

"Good morning, kaitou." Ryuu replied, smiling.

"Morning. My wife – er, consort – er, I mean, my frenemy?" Dark mentally smacked himself for being so stupid as to stutter.

"Hm? What about her?"

Dark gave Ryuu a are-you-really-that-dense look. Ryuu ignored it, while Krad kept muttering something into Ryuu's clothes. Dark walked over casually.

"Well Ryuu, as a noble, don't you have something ELSE to do?" Dark said through his teeth, trying to pry Krad off Ryuu. He finally managed to make Krad let go.

"Actually, I don't."

"Well, MY queen and I have something to do, so if you don't have anything to do, please leave." Dark snapped.

"Actually, you're the one who does all the flirting, while I do all the work." Krad pointed out bluntly.

Ryuu seemed highly amused. "Flirting?"

"Well, pregnant women shouldn't be socializing with other men!" Dark shot back.

"Could it be that our little kaitou is…jealous?" Ryuu asked, smirking.

"JEALOUS?! HELL NO!!" Dark yelled. "I have other women, and I can't care less if Krad is going to marry you!"

"It's all right Dark. She's very beautiful."

Then Dark made his decision. No way in hell was he ever going to ask Ryuu for help, even if it meant being stuck here forever.

Then Sakura chose to burst in the room and bustle Krad out.

"You should rest, Rin-sama. You'd want to be in perfect health."

"But -!" Krad was pushed out of the room and the door slammed right behind them.

"Our little kaitou has problems, doesn't he?" Ryuu said silkily.

"Problems? What problems?" Dark snapped.

"You're stuck in this painting…with Krad as your wife." Ryuu drawled.

"I'd rather deal with it than ask you for help." Dark replied stubbornly.

"Are you sure? I'll let you out…with only one condition." Ryuu replied, eyes ablaze.

"…."

"I'll give you two months to win Krad's heart. If you can win her by then, you get to bring her back with you. If you fail, she stays…with me."

"…What makes you think I want Krad?"

"Think about it carefully, kaitou. I'll be back tomorrow, and be sure about your answer by then." Ryuu left without further ado.

Dark stared numbly. Maybe he should get some fresh air or something. Sighing, he went out…only to hear the piercing shriek of the Harada girl.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-SAMA!!" She shouted.

"Holy crap." Dark broke into a run back into the castle, instructing the guards to never let a brown haired woman, no matter how pitiful or cute she looked, in. So, fresh air was now out of the question. Maybe he should just lie down and think. He crawled onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

'_Hey, idiot, are you all right?' A voice asked._

'_Huh?' Dark looked up sleepily at the shadowy figure._

'_Damn drunk thief. What made you go on an all-night drinking palooza anyway? It's…It's not like you.'_

'_The shame reashon yoooou're heeere – prooooblems.' Dark slurred._

'_You don't even know who I am anymore, do you?'_

'_Who caresh?' Dark replied, gesturing to the seat next to him._

_The person heaved a sigh and sat down. A beautiful human girl, wearing clothes that were in fashion at that time, with her blond hair covering her eyes sat down next to him. She propped up her head with one arm and looked at Dark._

'_Yoooou're preeeeeeeeetty.' Dark was seriously drunk._

'_I wish I wasn't, though.' She murmured. 'So, tell me all about it.'_

'_I'm in looooooove wiiiiiiith aaaaaaaa huuuuuuumann." Dark answered bitterly. 'Sheeee's dyyyyyying.'_

'_I see. Well, what are you doing wasting your time here?'_

'_Huh?'_

'_If she's dying, you should be with her.'_

'_Goood ideeeeaaa.' Dark stood up, but nearly stumbled. Luckily, the girl caught him. She was pretty strong for someone so frail._

'_You'd want to sober up first.'_

'_Riiiiiight….'_

oOoOo

_Dark flew above the park a few months later. His beloved human was dead…But at least he had spent her last moments with her. Then, he saw a blond girl sobbing, her hair tied back into a ponytail. Could it be…? Dark landed and saw that it was the same girl who had helped him._

'_Hey, why are you crying?' Dark asked._

_The girl just broke into fresh sobs. Dark sat beside her on the bench and hugged her._

'_Shhh…'_

_She turned and began crying on his shirt. They stayed like that until dawn._

'_I…Thank you. I forgot to ask, how's your human?'_

'_She's…dead. But I have no regrets.' He finished, looking at the pretty colors of sunup._

'_So you're fine?' She sniffed._

'_Yeah…but I think I've found someone else.'_

'… _I have to go. Really thank you so much.' She pecked him on the cheek. 'But tomorrow…This is the last time you'll see me like this, kaitou.'_

_Then she ran off. Dark watched her leave. His mystery girl…His beloved mystery girl…He would never see her again, except in his dreams and when he recalled those two fateful nights…His one and only._

Dark woke up to somebody shaking him. He opened his eyes, and for a moment, he saw his beautiful blond… But it was only Krad, looking worried.

"Dark? You were crying in your sleep. I was afraid…" She bit her lip.

Dark knew his cheeks were wet. "I'm fine…" he mumbled.

"Are you sure? Anything wrong?" Krad's face scrunched up. "Did you impregnate the Harada girl?"

"NO!!" Dark shouted.

Krad pouted in response. Then she turned to leave. As she opened the door, she said: "Don't mistake this moment of kindness for love, kaitou. I just feel like…I owe you a favor from that night." She left.

Dark wondered what the hell she was talking about. Then, a light bulb flashed. His blond had never disappeared. She was never gone. She was always there in the guise of another. She was…Krad. The only one who had bothered to ask him about his problems when he was drunk… was the person he had despised for years.

He made a decision. He wasn't leaving without Krad. It was the both of them (with their child) or nothing.


	8. VIII: Slipping Away

A/N: If you are reading this then thank you very much in advance. I can't thank you enough for not giving up on this story. I left without a word and I really want to apologize for it.

Oh, and thank you to my reviewers! You mean so much to me.

~Start~

Krad traipsed around the palace, bored. What to do? No peasants to entertain – Sakura insisted that pregnant women relax. And so she was bored out of her wits. What was Dark doing anyway?

She glimpsed the captain of her guard following her around. What was he doing? Guarding her, of course. She smacked herself in the head mentally for being so paranoid. She should get over it now. Ryuu was here. Ryuu-sama would never let anyone hurt her.

Besides, they were all scared of Dark, weren't they?

Krad quickened her pace, knowing something wasn't right. He seemed to be acting according to protocol but a nagging feeling… She threw the feather at him. It exploded and she waited with bated breath.

And after the smoke left he remained standing with a smirk on his face. And memories she tried so hard to forget came rushing back.

Because her magic can never hurt the Hikari.

"No…"

He approached her, his brown hair curly and his green eyes bright with insanity. She wanted to run but felt frozen in place.

And he touched her face, and she felt disgusted with herself.

Everything came back.

--

"Kraaaaaaad?" Dark strolled around the palace, wondering where she wandered off to. He paused and stiffened. Could she be with Ryuu? Damn he was going to kill that guy. Furious he stomped to the throne room.

Bursting in, he found no one. Well, of course she wouldn't be there. Dark could never imagine Krad as the public display of affection type. She seemed more discreet to him.

Okay, maybe not there. He walked along the hall and headed to Krad's room. Ryuu met him along the way.

"Have you seen Krad?" They both asked at the same time.

"I thought she was with you." They both answered.

Dark's eyes narrowed. Never. He would never let Ryuu find her first. She was his. And because he was infinitely better than Ryuu, he would find her first. He burst out laughing like a maniac and ran away.

"NEVEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryuu blinked as Dark ran away while screaming never. What was wrong with that guy? Niwas. Tsk tsk.

Dark kicked the door of Krad's room, sure she was inside.

"AHA!"

Silence greeted him. Okay, so she's not there either. Think, moron, think. He saw the light on in the bathroom and a mischievous thought popped into his head.

If he walked in…it would be an accident, wouldn't it?

And he could ALWAYS run away from Krad even when she was steaming mad.

Slowly he crept up to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Krad…"

Nope, nobody in there either. Where in the world was she? Frowning he stalked off to another room to look for her.

He found the captain of her guard…but no Krad.

"Have you seen Krad?"

"No, not today, sir. It's my day off."

"Oh, all right."

Dark continued roaming the grounds until he had exhausted every hiding place, probable and improbable alike. Tired, he sat down on a bench in the library.

Where would she be? Could she be playing hide and seek with him, but forgot to tell him he was it? He sighed.

Then something glinted on the ground. Something shiny and silver by the door. He walked over and picked it up.

Krad's cross.

Her favorite clip. Why would she leave it lying around? He clutched it hard. Could something have happened to her? He investigated the library, every inch of it. Finally he found a table, and on the table's corner was a sticky red liquid. Sticky. Red. He sniffed it. Coppery. Blood.

Frightened, he ran to the throne room in search for whoever did this to her. Sakura was the first person he saw. He grabbed her by the collar, making her yelp.

"Sakura, tell the guards I want a lockdown! NOBODY enters or leaves the palace, go! Not even the guards, or the guests. NOBODY. And if Krad tries to leave, keep her in and bring her to me."

Sakura nodded, trembling. "Y-yes." She scrambled away as soon as he let go.

He ran to the throne room and burst into it. The guards looked at him lazily. Ryuu burst in from the front door, waving a note. He seemed flushed and stomped around, roaring mad.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Ryuu demanded. "What did you do to her? She claims she hates this place and she's leaving!"

Dark punched Ryuu in the face, angry. "YOU! You're the one who took her away, weren't you?"

Ryuu staggered backwards, his nose bleeding. "What the hell are you talking about? I'M THE ONE WHO FOUND THIS NOTE!"

"And I'm the one who found her cross lying on the floor in the library with her blood splattered all over a desk!" Dark grabbed Ryuu's collar and pulled him close. "Krad's magic may not work on you but mine certainly does. So if you don't tell me where she is right now I'm going to rip you apart limb by limb."

Dark had never looked so menacing. Ryuu shrugged Dark off. "I did not take her. Even if you slice me into bits you won't know a thing."

Dark glared at everyone in the room. They all cowered. Dark thought hard. Who would have motive to take away his Krad?

Krad. Only Sakura, Ryuu and he knows Krad's real name. Everyone else called her Rin-sama.

He turned around and saw the captain of the guard, huffing. "Kira-sama, I came here as soon as I heard. What has happened to Rin-heika?"

Dark lunged at the captain of the guard, enraged. Because he understood when Dark had asked where Krad was.

He flung the guard to the wall, holding him by his throat.

"If you don't tell me where you took Krad, I swear I'll show you just how similar I can get to a furious Krad." Dark snarled.

The man, gasping his breath, had the guts to laugh.

"Why? Is she yours? I was under the impression I created her. And it doesn't matter. By the time you get to her, I'll have broken her all over again."

With that, Hikari disappeared. Ryuu stood still, stunned.

Dark let out a final scream of frustration.

"FIND HIM, AND ANYONE WHO DOESN'T MOVE IN FIVE SECONDS WILL HAVE TO FACE ME!"


End file.
